Blood really is thicker than water
by StubbornTenshi
Summary: Basically this is a Night WorldArtemis Fowl story about a vampiress called Kaia how she meets and falls for Artemis one night.Discontinued. ArtemisxOC ADOPTED
1. Chapter 1 An Interesting Visitor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Night World or Artemis Fowl or any of their characters. I leave that honour to L.J Smith and Eoin Colfer.

Plot: Basically this is a Night World/Artemis Fowl story about a vampiress called Kaia how she meets and falls for Artemis one night. Sorry for the crap summery but I'm new at this so if you review please remember that and go easy on me. Thanx!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A silent shadow flashed across the perfectly manicured lawns of the Fowl Estate to the dark presence of the manor in the centre.

As the shadow passes in front of a lit window, a teenage girl's face is revealed. This face is on first glance, human, but if a closer look is taken eyes are revealed that are differently coloured from one minute to the next. She isn't a thief come to steal the Fowl treasures. This 'teenager' is in fact a vampire named Kaia Hunter and she's here for something a **lot** more personal…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artemis Fowl stared with bleary eyes at the computer screen in front of him at a program he had just finished for his latest criminal plot.

"It's done." He said with a sigh of relief that could be heard in the next room. Butler swung his head though the door,

"Will you go to bed now, Artemis? Please, your mother would kill me if she knew I had let you stay up this late."

"Yes, Butler." Artemis said, not looking up from the screen, "I know, you've been saying that for the last …"

A sudden gasp from Butler cut his last words off and Artemis spun around to see the figure of a young girl grasping Butler's throat in one hand and amazingly lifting him off the floor!

"What the …"

The girl turned her head to see Artemis rooted to the spot and she smiled gently.

"Don't worry, I'll get to you soon enough. I promise."

And with that she lashed out at Artemis, knocking him flat out unconscious with a trail of blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth. By this time Butler's eyes were bulging but when he saw Artemis bleeding on the floor, his eyes hardened dangerously.

He reached up to his throat and wrenched the girl's hand away, twisting it behind her back and pulling it up sharply. A crack and a scream told Butler that he had broken the arm. Satisfied that she wouldn't be going anywhere soon he rushed to where Artemis lay. Gathering Artemis into his arms Butler felt Artemis starting to regain consciousness.

Gently laying Artemis back onto the floor Butler checked him over for any injuries. Just then Artemis opened his eyes and slowly focused on Butler's worried face.

"Butler? What happened?"

"You were knocked out for a while."

"Oh. My head does feel a little painful so that would explain it."

A small growl came from the other side of the room and both Artemis and Butler glanced around to see the girl picking herself up from the floor grasping her arm but looking murderously towards them.

To their amazement she then snapped her broken bone back into place then vigorously shake her arm and bend her wrist back and forth. Her arm seemed to have completely healed without any visible cause.

"How did you do that without magic?" Artemis asked curiously "I mean you don't seem to be a fairy so what are you?"

"What are you talking about? Fairy? I'm a vampire you idiot!"

Artemis flushed red. He wasn't used to being called an idiot, him being a criminal mastermind and all. Then his face became very intent.

"Vampire?" he said, "Well then you are something very interesting. Butler, please detain her in the Captain's cell."

"Holly's cell? What are you thinking Artemis?" Butler asked but at the same time he removed a tranquilizer gun from one of his inner pockets (don't ask how he keeps things like that hidden cuz it beats me) and carefully took aim on the girl in front of him and fired.

"What the hell are you doing?!" gasped the vampiress before she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Butler picked the limp form up and with a bemused look to Artemis he left the room.

"A vampire, huh?" Artemis said to the now empty room.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arguement

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Night World or Artemis Fowl or any of their characters. I leave that honour to L.J Smith and Eoin Colfer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2 – The Arguement**

"Tell me Artemis, what are you going to do with her? Do you even know yet?"

Butler and Artemis were sitting in the kitchen the morning after the strange break. Artemis was steadily eating his way through a bowl of muesli and fruit while Butler watched him.

"Artemis?"

"Mm? Sorry Butler I was thinking. Well as to our _guest_ I'm not quite sure as to my next move as I have never encountered one of her kind before but I think I should contact Holly for any information she can give us about the situation."

Butler knew that this was about all that he was going to get out of Artemis when he was in a plotting mode so he decided to change the subject.

"What about the program you finished last night? Are we still going to put it into use?"

Artemis raised one slim eyebrow.

"Do you think that our new situation would interfere with my other plans? Really Butler what do you take me for? A child with a new toy who forgets about his other toys?

"No, but…"

Artemis slammed his palm on the table top and got up.

"But nothing! Honestly, Butler, I thought you knew me better."

And with that Artemis turned on his heel and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Gently, Gently

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Night World. All that is mine is the character of Kaia and any others who don't appear in any of the official books. Thanks for reading!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3 – Gently, Gently**

Kaia slowly, painfully, not to mention reluctantly, opened her eyes to the stark concrete wall of the cell in the Fowl mansion basement. Of course she didn't know that yet, all she knew was that she _really_ needed to feed and that her head hurt something fierce.

"Damn it!!! What have I gotten my self into this time? Uncle's gonna kill me again when I get home!" she gritted out between her teeth.

"Again?" Came a voice that sounded mildly amused and slightly curious,

Artemis walked slowly through the doorway with a smirk showing across his face.

"You! What the hell have you done to me!?!" Kaia cried.

"Done? Nothing …yet. I had to have you put here I'm afraid since you were trying to kill me and my associate last night," Artemis drawled smoothly, "You understand don't you?"

"I understand that you're gonna die!!!!" And with that Kaia leapt towards Artemis only to find that hard way that he was protected by a flexi-glass screen (The hard way being she crashed head first into it.). As she slid to the floor Artemis looked on sadly, (wait a sec! Artemis – sadly? Hmm…) and gently shook his head.

"Did you really think I was going to come into a room with a vampire without protection?" he said.

"God damn it!!! I need to feed!" came a growl from Kaia's crumpled form, "Are you trying to kill me?! Do you enjoy this? Cuz I sure don't!"

"Kill you? No, but I wont let you feed off anyone in this house under any circu…What the?!" Artemis stopped suddenly when Kaia suddenly began to scream in pain.

"I need to feed now!!! I don't care where you get it from but get me blood NOW!!!!!" Kaia's eyes went completely black as she snarled at the boy in front of her.

Artemis involuntarily took a step back in an uncharacteristic show of surprise at the murderous face of the vampiress. He quickly went out of the room into the corridor beyond where Butler stood tensed.

"Get me a bag of blood as fast as you can, Butler, it appears our guest really does need it."

"Right." Butler then raced off down the corridor in search of blood.

When Butler was out of sight Artemis turned and went back into the cell where Kaia was now curled into fetal position on the floor moaning gently.

"The blood's coming soon." Artemis said clearly

Kaia lifted her head to glare at him through the glass then a strange look crossed her face briefly before she curled up again. This struck Artemis as odd but he dismissed it and instead tried to talk to her.

"What did you mean earlier when you said your uncle would kill you…again? Do you mean that you're dead already or that you have died before and come back?" he enquired softly.

"Why do you care?" came the reply but before Artemis could answer she went on "Not that it matters but he's the one who turned me into what I am." And although Artemis couldn't see the girl's face he could hear in her voice that she hated the man and what he had done to her, what he had made her become.

"I'm sorry."

That statement startled the both of them. Kaia jerked her head up to stare at Artemis and Artemis himself looked as though his body had totally betrayed him. While the two were busy being amazed Butler ran in with a bag of blood that obviously had come from the butchers in the town nearby and by the heaviness of his breath they knew that he had run the entire way there and back. (Now even Butler must be a little tired by that run. I know I would be).

"Ah thank you Butler" Artemis said smoothly as if nothing had happened while Butler was gone. Kaia had fixed her gaze onto the bag of blood the instant she had caught sight of it in Butler's hand and she had begun to growl gently again. When Artemis heard this he briefly glanced at Butler before taking the bag and before Butler could protest he had gone from behind the glass screen into the main room.

"Artemis!" Butler gasped in panic

It's alright Butler Artemis said with much more calm than he really felt as his heart had begun to beat faster and faster as he approached the girl on the floor who was looking so helpless and beautiful.

_What the…beautiful? I suppose she is really even though she's a vampire. Omg! What am I thinking? This is definitely not the time for those thoughts!_

Slowly partly so that he didn't startle her and partly to get his mind back under control Artemis reached out his hand to Kaia who was looking at him a little warily but this was quickly overcome as the bag came closer to her. A nod from Artemis was enough for her and she quickly grabbed the bag and bit into it, draining almost all of it immediately but slowing down as her thirst was sated. Finally the bag was empty and Kaia looked up to see Artemis looking at her.

"You know it isn't polite to watch a lady eat that intently." she said quietly.

"Wha..? Oh it's just that I've never seen anyone drink blood before. I apologize, it was rude of me to stare." He then backed away back behind the glass to where Butler was glaring at him.

"Artemis…" Butler began,

"Not now Butler. We'll talk about this later." Artemis cut him off.

The pair started towards the door when a voice called out

"Artemis? That's your name right?"

Artemis turned back to the girl looking at him from the main room.

"Yes, it is. And?"

"I'm Kaia Hunter. Pleased to meet you. And I'm sorry about the injuries I gave you last night. I wasn't really in my right mind."

"Goodnight Kaia"

And Kaia was left alone again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Thanks for your reviews. They really helped although you're the ones who need to decide how well I did in trying to make my work better. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot of work to do but I'm gonna try to update more often. Bye for now!


End file.
